Gale's Descision
by Pen2Computer
Summary: Katniss has just come back from her horrific experience at the Hunger Games. But when Gale gets jealous of her and Peeta, what ends will he go to to have Katniss realize that he is the better man? K/G K/P R & R to tell me which one should be K's boyfriend
1. Coming home

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Zero. Zilch. I don't even own one single book-not Twilight, Harry Potter, or the Hunger Games! …yet : )

The hunger games ended Katniss is just coming back.

Katniss Pov:

I chew on the inside of my mouth…again, as I stand before the door of my house, about to see Prim and Mother for the first time after my horrible experience at the Hunger Games. No doubt Peeta was already locked in a warm, meaningful embrace with his Dad while I stood outside my own house, waiting for the right moment.

Peeta-I sighed. The name held so much meaning for me. I was glad that we had gotten our little 'argument' about fake love settled on the trip back home.

_Flashback_

"_Peeta, please….please talk to me!" I begged, a sorrowful frown on my face. _

"_What do you want me to say Katniss?" He finally spoke to me in a low, remorseful voice-it betrayed the pain of broken love that he obviously did not want me to hear. "Every kiss back there, every word was a lie-an act! And I really thought…never mind…"_

_He trailed off sadly and a surge of anger was brought forth from my lips. _

"_It wasn't my fault…okay? What was I supposed to do?! That 'act' gave us what we needed to survive. You would be dead right now, I would be dead right now, if it weren't for that!" _

_I continued on ruthlessly, "And if that was all an act then why would I save us both at the end? Huh? Why wouldn't I just kill you?! You were going to let me-if I did-I won. Tell me if that was an act!" _

_He turned to me, a fraction of a centimeter of hope in his eyes. "I forgot about that part…but still, you don't love me, love me…do you?" _

_My eyes shot downwards. "I…I don't know, I think I actually might Peeta, I think I might." _

_Then I leaned toward him and we shared a secret kiss, one that wasn't actually on Camera like the rest of them had been. It felt good, nice-pure, something real, and I actually liked it_

_Then we had both smiled and I knew our life in District 12 would be intertwined with each others fates. _

_END FLASHBACK_

The happy memory gave me the strength to open my door and walk in. To my surprise and delight not only was my Mother and Prim waiting there, but Gale was too!

Mom and Prim ran to me faster than I could move and sqeezed me tight. Prim and her were crying joyful tears and Mom said, "my strong, brave girl."

I was moved to tears but I didn't let it show.

"I missed you both so much! Aside from the killing part Prim you would of loved it! The food…it was amazing and-"

I was caught off by her excited babble, "You were soo good Katniss, I know Peeta would not have survived with out you! You are the real champion!"

At one of her words I saw Gale give a little squirm. I had truthfully forgotten about him. But for some reason he seemed a little bit uncomfortable-even a little bit hurt…

Pushing the fact aside I ran to him and he scooped me up in a hug.

"God Catnip, I can feel your ribs! Was the food good, how about the stew-did the flames hurt?"

He bombarded me with questions and I gave a hard small cold laugh-I really did not want to remember all the sorrow that had come with the Hunger Games. But under neath his smiling face I could of sworn I saw a slight hardening of his eyes.

GALE POV:

I was so happy to see Katniss, and as I stared into her shimmering eyes I felt my lungs enhale a gasp of air.

I loved Katniss.

There was no denying it now-how was there ever, and when Prim spoke of that vile Peeta, the one who she had confessed her love for, the one who she had kissed many times on the lips…,

I wanted to kill him. I really did! Why did he have to survive? Why did they have to change the rules like that? Why wouldn't he actually swallowed the stupid berry before it was too late?

Questions bombarded me and I thought of how she, my Catnip, had risked her life to try and save that complete idiot, had wanted to die with him! I had to do something…Katniss could not go on loving him.


	2. Gale's love

Chapter 2 of Gale's Descion:

Peeta's Pov:

As I warmly hugged my father, and gave my witch of a mother a small not too personal smile I couldn't help but let my thoughts wander to…her.

Katniss, the most beautiful name on earth. My girlfriend, the girl who would die for me, would die with me. The name alone almost caused my heart to stop beating. Caused me to inhale deeply and sigh.

I already missed my beautiful lover.

I realized with guilt I missed her in the brief hour that I had been separated from her warm touch more than the weeks I had been away from my own flesh and blood. Oh well…the heart wants what the heart wants.

"Hey, um…Dad, can I go over to Katniss's?" I asked in a shy quiet voice.

Realization dawned on his face at her wonderful name.

"Oh! Of course, your startstruck lover! (he grinned widely) Yes, do go see her. And…and, tell her thanks. Thanks for keeping my son alive. You do know that that girl saved your life many a time out there…don't you son?"

His last words were sincere and I could not help but blush and nod my head, then I headed out the door and down the road.

Katniss's Pov:

Before I had time to be certain that Gale's eyes really had that small spark of anger and grief in them a knock on the door brought me out of my thoughts.

I ran to it, and peeked through the peep whole. It was Peeta! I smiled and all but flung the door open.

"Hi Peeta!" I said warmly, giving him a big hug.

He smiled-his whole face going up in a smile.

"Hey Katniss! May I please come in?"

I laughed at his formal words, and gestured for him to precceed.

"Peeta-no doubt you know of them but here, my Mom, Prim, and Gale of course. I consider him a brother to me, a beloved brother."

I saw Peeta nod at my Mom and Prim but was I just imagining the small tightening of his eyes when he scanned Gale? And why was Gale returning the look? I bit my inner cheek once again and tasted blood.

"Ohhh!" I whimpered as it flowed. My hand flew to my mouth.

Immediantly Gale and Peeta said in alarmed voices, "What's wrong?" and "What's the matter?"

"Nothing. Just tissue please…" I half gurgled while blood filed my mouth. Prim ran to get a small hankerchief. She brought it back and with wide eyes handed it to me.

I spit into it and blood flowed out.

Peeta laughed, "You better rinse out your mouth, BEFORE I kiss you." He chuckled, and pretended to sway.

I laughed-it was becoming more frequent now! Gale just gawked at Peeta. She was filled with loathing that I could not imagine was justified.

"Gale-why?"

"Nothing…okay?! Just nothing alright…nothing. Good job you pair of lucky lovers on winning. See you later Catnip."

Then he strolled out muttering things I could not hear under his breath. What was his problem? Instead of pondering over it I asked Peeta.

"What's Gale's problem?"

I asked him in a hushed whisper. Peeta looked angry too for some reason I could not comprehend. Boys were so confusing!

Peeta Pov:

I hated him. From the moment I set eyes on that jerk of a 'friend,' I despised him. He obviously was head over heels for MY GIRL. You could see it in his eyes! He wasn't a good friend for my Katniss, and I hated the way he called her catnip. Like a long time friend. Her voice interrupted my thoughts.

"What's Gale's problem?" She demanded/whispered to me in a high pitched, sad voice.

I tried to settle down my eyes before I turned to her but from her expression it wasn't fast enough.

"Oh…um, nothing…it's probally nothing. Here the ceremony to honor us starts in an hour or so. Why don't we get ready? I'm already ok, and you look beautiful as always but we could braid your hair or something in your room."

"Okay, let's go." She agreed easily, we walked to her room, hands intertwined and she picked up a small wooden brush and combed through her hair while sitting on the bed.

After a moment of silence I spoke up.

"Katniss?"

"Yes?" She asked, sensing something in my tone.

"Er-" I didn't quite no where to start for some reason.

"Go ahead, tell me what is one your mind Peeta."

"Okay, listen. I- I don't like Gale. I want you to stop being friends with him. For me. Please?"

She took in an audible gasp and let out a moan of despair.

"Why? Why-he's my best friend Peeta, I don't, I just can't…" She trailed off. I just couldn't have him steel her away from me. I would have to offer her an offer.

"Katniss-it's either you stop seeing him, or you stop being my girlfriend."

Her eyes instantly turned sorrowful at my false words. Of course she was still be my girlfriend! Nothing could stop that! But she didn't need to know that. I wondered for a second if she would dump me. Then I would just say it was all a joke, and that I was kidding and plead for her to come back to me.

"Peeta, I can't choose that right now!"

Then with a small sob she ran out her door swung the front door open and dashed out into the woods.

What had I done?

Katniss Pov:

I could not believe it! Why would Peeta make me choose? He was supposed to be my friend…no more than that! I couldn't think right now.

I dashed hurridly out my front door and into the forest. I grabbed my bow and arrow from the porch on the way out. Touching the cold hard stick part of the arrow made a rush of adrenaline blast through me as I bounded through the woods in search of prey.

I was silent, you could hear a pin drop where I was frozen. I could have been a statue. Then a poor unfortunate rabbit bounded out from a bush and with one twitch of my fingers and a thrum of a string and arrow it was dead. I ran nimbly to it and stuffed it in a small bag.

"Catnip."

I let out a long wail as someone snuck up on me and touched my shoulder. I realized it was only Gale soon enough and started laughing. He laughed too.

"Sorry Catnip-didn't mean to scare you."

"It's fine Gale-about earlier,"

"I'm sorry."

He interrupted me and swiftly gave me a hug.

"It's Ok, Gale. I was just wondering why you had stormed off like that."

"Oh it was nothing…I was just tired. Say, are you and the Pit guy going out?"

I stirred uneasily.

"Um yeah me and PEETA, are going out. Why?"

"Because I have something to say to you Catnip. I love you. More than the stars and the sea, more than the moon and the sun, more than food and more than the hunting partner I met many years ago. I love you. "

**Wow. That was intense. Review if you want to see what happens next. Critisize but no serious flames. Critique please! Or just say I liked it. And be sure to include who you want to win Katniss's heart. Gale or Peeta! : ) If I get enough reviews I may update sooner…**


	3. Running

**Disclaimer: NOTHING! I NOTHING! I OWN NOTHING! GET IT THOUGH UR HEADS!!!!! (ROAR!) **sorry weird moment there.

Gale Pov:

Wow. She was just standing there gaping at me as if I were an idiot. Maybe I was-after all, maybe she really, really did like that Peeta guy more than me and now I would be hurt even more. Was I just a bit conceited perhaps? Thinking that if I confessed to her she would automatically set her feeling for _him_ 15 seconds had gone buy and Katniss's mouth still hung open, her almond shaped eyes glittering in the trail of sun that leaked through the wide spread trees. After ten more seconds I was overly nervous.

"Say something Katniss, please-the suspense is killing me here!" I teased. Her mouth closed slowly yet still she stared. Finally she said something back.

"You…love…me?" Her voice was at least two octaves high and she sounded as if she was choking on something-would it be wrong to try to do the Heimlich maneuver on her, or would she be mad? Luckily she spoke again in a less sick voice before I had time to decide.

"You-Gale, seriously love me, Katniss?" She asked in a quiet voice that quivered slightly. Of course I did! How could anybody not love someone so pretty, so strong, such a survivor in the harsh world that we lived in? I simply said,

"Why wouldn't I?" Preferring not to get to serious…yet. A lovely rose colored blush crept onto her skin and I waited for the moment that she would declare herself also and we would fall into a deep passionate kiss when a single tear crashed the fantasy.

"What's wrong?!" I asked her quite alarmed as they fell at a quicker more frequent pace.

"No-not-nothing!" She cried hysterically and then wobbled slightly before falling to the wet forest ground. Above all thoughts there was worry of course, but another tibbit flashed through my mind-girls were so confusing.

Katniss Pov:

"No-not-nothing!" I cried, when in reality **everything** was wrong. Would it have been better to die in the Hunger Games than come back to face a world of weirdness? Gale loved me. He really did.

So did I love him back? He was a friend to me, a beloved friend, but I wasn't in love with him…yet. He was like a nice gentle brother to me, the brother I never had. And then before my terrible journey he talked about wanting to have kids one day. Did he want to start a family with…me?

I could sort of imagine it. Me and Gale together for the rest of our lives-providing an ample amount of food for our kids, yet I could imagine me and Peeta together forever too. We could also have a family-the two start struck lovers-apparently he had always had a crush on me; and that was very, very sweet in a sweet sort of way, but then again Gale was so very handsome, but Peeta had helped me survive and…

Thoughts whirled winded though my head and I started to tremble furiously until I lost my balance and fell with a thud to the forest floor-still weeping silent tears on the way down.

Gale Pov:

I quickly helped her up with a strong, reassuring hand and set her on her feet.

"Th-thanks Gale."

"No problem, now we were saying?" I asked her quietly, hoping I would not feel the sting of rejection soon.

"Um…" She bit the inside of her mouth in a way that was incredibly cute, but it worried me in a way.

"Catnip-don't bust it open for a fourth time!"

We chuckled together, bass, and harmony. We sat there for a while just laughing until she came to her senses and said quietly,

"I, I just don't know Gale, I mean you and Peeta are both great men, but Peeta was there with me in the hunger games and…"

A sudden blast of anger surged through me-the hunger games? How could have I been there anyways?

"It wasn't my fault-okay? I'm sorry I wasn't there, but what was I supposed to do Catnip- I mean for gosh sake, how would I know the two lovers thing would work out anyways? If I had come then maybe we would of died-both of us!"

"LOOK! I'm just saying that we bonded together, and he had a crush on me ever since, I just don't know, I…I need time to think…nobody will understand my problem, I'll be back Gale…later, I don't know maybe I will, bye…he can help!"

The last part was muttered silently and then she was running like a gazelle away from me. Pain shot through my heart. Who was he, obiously not Peeta she wouldn't time alone from the both of us. How long would she be gone? I ran after her but she was too fast and then she was gone.

How and more importantly what was I going to tell Peeta?

**Fear not, Gale may still win her heart…but Peeta might too! Keep reviewing and remember if I am on your fav story or story alert the least u can do is review! **


	4. Snatched

Disclaimer: No, as much as I like to, I still do not own the Hunger Games-or Twilight or Harry Potter-though I've tried to many times…: (

Peeta Pov:

I couldn't believe what I was told from that Gale guy! My Katniss had _ran _away??!! Even though it was momentarily I knew that the Capitol could still want revenge for her smart maneuvering and for outsmarting them. She might not be safe-not even for a couple days.

Plus-the ceremony to honor us was soon approaching, it was in only half an hour or so! What was I supposed to do about that? I knew I should have never given her the demand about picking me or Gale… I still felt guilty about that, my sweet Katniss, worrying over who she should be with-the obiously perfect choice of me or the ragged dude Gale-who of course all girls seemed to like. The thought of _all_ the girls, including Katniss running after him like a bald baby had shot arrows in their bottoms made me angry.

"What are we going to do about Katniss?"

His voice came out of nowhere, startling me.

"What was that?"

I asked annoyed, the guy was just plain annoying after all, I couldn't help it. He gave a long sigh before beginning again,

"What-are-we-going-to-do-about-Katniss? You know the star struck lover who ran away from both our affections?"

His voice dripped in pain, and that very pain made me happy, but those very words dug their own blade into my heart, she indeed had ran from the pair of us.

"I don't know, why can't you come up with an idea smart one?" Okay, okay, okay, maybe that was too much sarcasm, he was defiantly _not_ smart…at all.

Gale Pov:

Hmm…smart one, maybe he was actually being the honest one now. Because I had to face it, I was of course very smart…not to mention incredibly handsome because all the girls, except Katniss, loved me…it was kind of annoying actually though.

"Hey-I'm smart but aren't you the one with the 'survivor' skills-after all you did win the Hunger Games…or at least stand by while Katniss did all of the hard work."

His face contorted up into a wild scowl, and he snarled under his breath.

"Hey-I didn't just 'stand by!' If you were really watching I did in fact kill at least one person-more actually-the girl who ate the berries-well I gathered those berries."

"Sure, sure you did-one scrawny little girl who Prim could kill, and of course you were incompetent enough to find the wrong berries that you were going to eat."

"Well, Mr. I'm-all-talk-and-no-show, I'm sure you would of managed a lot, as in you probably would have managed to kill yourself before the games started!"

I wondered briefly if he was delusional? How could I kill myself before the games started? I knew how to eat without choking-choking! I remembered how I thought Katniss was choking in the woods, and then remembered Katniss herself.

"Pine! Stop! We have to go find Katniss, let's try to be civilized for an hour or two and find her already!"

He looked annoyed when I said Pine instead of Peeta, but with the word Katniss he realized I of course was right and settled in to his chair.

"Fine-fine, you're…you're-"

"right?" I asked, amused.

"Yes. Ok, you are right. Oh and it's Peeta, not pine. Now what's the last thing she said to you?"

I closed my eyes and willed myself to remember. After all it was for Katniss.

"She, she said she was going to-his house. That he would help her. That's all."

Peeta looked blank for a minute then gasped and said in relief, "She's gone to Haymitch's!"

"Here-what are we waiting for, let's go! Now!"

We both ran-trying to beat each other as if it were a race-to the door and yanked it open. Then we---ran into a heavy wall?

No-I realized it wasn't a wall it was a heavy armor suit, and the man behind it looked lethal.

"I'm sorry boys, you won't be going anywhere-but your friend Katniss will be. And remember don't tell anybody you saw me-otherwise the girl dies."

He held up a medium sized squirming bag. A hysterical voice was coming from in it that sounded muffled.

I gasped in realization. My poor Katniss. I would save her-and then she would love me! But I didn't know how or who the man was. He stalked away from my porch leaving me and Peeta crying and hopeless.

**Ha, ha! A cliffhanger. Review and u will see if Katniss will survive. Don't worry it's not just a random person who decided to kidnap her either. It has to do with the book! **


	5. Prim Takes Charge

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Hear? Hear? I do not own anything! Hear, hear!!!!!!!! **

Katniss Pov:

I was so scared. I was on my way to Haymitch's house, which is a couple miles away I admit, and it was getting dark-not the best time to roam, but still…I just couldn't go back to my house where Peeta and Gale were probally waiting.

But now look where that got me. Stuffed in a back-held hostage. The man had bound my wrists and ankles and gagged me with a type of dark cloth. Tears sprung to my eyes as he jiggled me in front of Peeta and Gale. I wish I could see their faces one last time, but the bag is not see through at all.

Now I've been thrown in a large blowing vehichle. We are lifting off the ground so it must be a helicopter. WHO HAD ENOUGH MONEY FOR A HELLICOPTER?

Oh. No. The Capitol! They were finally getting revenge and I knew it. I would probally be slaughtered once we reached headquarters. It was worse than terrible; it was horrific!

"Mmmmmmgggggrehgasfs!" Okay, that didn't work out so well. I had meant to say, "Help me someone, please, help me!"

Not a bright plan of course since no one else was here, but still it was natural to try at least.

Well maybe this was kind of good in a way at least. Now I would never have to choose between Peeta and Gale.

_________________________________________________________________________________

Prim Pov:

I heard everything. Every single word of their conversation-about Katniss going to Haymitch and the vile kidnapper. I was hiding in my regular spying place, a little nook between the wall and our small couch quite near the door and the place where Peeta and Gale where.

Gale was a savior to me. Without him no doubt I would have starved to death a mighty long time ago, I did not know Peeta but it angered me slightly to think that when Gale loved my sister that Peter could just stroll into the picture and steal her away.

I hadn't even talked to him and already I hated him; it was a great way to start out!

But right now I was quite furious with both of them. Instead of going and trying to save my sister they sat on the floor hunched up in a fetal like position, rocking back and forth slowly and crying and whining about how now they never would get to see Katniss again and ask her who she likes.

After 5 minutes of the blubbering idiot show I jumped up to my feet and screamed at them.

"Both of you, get up NOW! Stop blubbering like little biased babies! Go out there and save Katniss!"

My sudden outburst and the fact that they had no idea I was here shocked them. They jumped to their feet peering at me curiosly until Gale asked in a trembling voice:

"Did you see all of that Prim?"

Of course I did, I was right over there on the couch-now are you going to save my sister or just sit there?"

Peeta's eyes flashed.

"Of course we want to save her-I would die for her! But we have no idea who that man is! For all we know she is already…already…already, for all you know she has been tort-tortured!"

I could tell he was refraining from saying the word killed as I would have too.

"Well-let's search the yard for clues-maybe he dropped something."

The two boys looked at each other carefully then jumped up and barreled out the door like two fast elephants.

We searched for what seemed like hours outside, climbing into trees (maybe he had staked out at first?) and into nearby bushes. We were about to retire inside, hopeless, when something gold flinted in the dewed grass. I ran to it-almost diving-and plucked it up. I looked at it and a blast of victory ran threw me it read:

Capital Employee

James Senchforth

Enforcer of Law

Code: 4576023 Experiation Date: Jan 30 2050

"Guys! Guys! Gale! Peeta! Look!"

They came running over and looked at it-giving it the 'onceover.'

Peeta grinned: "Well-I have a feeling I know where they took her."

And then he grimaced as he said in a shaky voice, "I just hope we won't be too late to save her."

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! THANKS FOR THE ONES THAT HAVE ALREADY! THANKS! **


	6. Haymitch's secret

Okay, so first off: thank you for all the reviews! I love you guys for reviewing! Give yourself some applause!!!! : )

Second off: Sorry, for not updating sooner, but I was busy with friends, school, mean homework giving teachers, and track (not in that order) but here is the next chapter so please do not hate me!

Finally the disclaimer:  
Disclaimer: I, insert name here, promise that I am not the author of the Hunger Games in disguise.

Prim Pov (again)

After finding the 'important' badge in the ground, Peeta and Gale argued over the best way to get their; Peeta thought we should ask Haymitch for a ride, but Gale disagreed. I personally thought Peeta was in the right, but I would never admit that!

"Well, what do you think we should do oh smarty one?" Peeta asked through clenched teeth.

"I don't know, but I just don't think we should tell anyone!" Gale argued back.

"But by the time we get their, she will be dead!" Peeta winced at the words and looked down at the same time as Gale.

I took the silence to intervene

"Look, how bout I pick a number 1-10 in my head and you guys guess what it is. Whoever is closest to the number gets to pick their way of saving my sister, no arguments, let us start."  
Gale so graciously took the time to mutter,

"She's just a little controlling isn't she?"  
Both of the boys snickered together, acting like they were not just about to tear each others throats out a minute ago; I sighed and thought about reprimanding Gale for saying that, but then changed my mind.

"Okay, I have my number!" I announced to the two of them. Peeta went first.

"I choose 5." He wiggled his eyebrows with what seemed like a good choice, while Gale thought.

"Seven."

"The number was 4," I announced. I would never tell anybody that it was actually eight, and that I had wanted Peeta to win. It wasn't like I cared that he got his way…it was just that I had to save my sister!  
Peeta smiled triumphantly and then headed for the door.

"Come on guys, we have to go save my girlfriend."

Katniss Pov:  
After I had been violenty token from the car and marched into the doors of the arena that me and Peeta had just so recently been at I was taken up a flight of stairs and into a small room.

I was trembling with fright. I wished for Peeta or Gale to be at my side. I wish I had never left their conforting arms. I wished…

I slowly walked in; it was dark, black, and lifeless. There was no furniture that could be seen beside a partly illuminated chair.  
Slowly as I watched with wide eyes, the chair spun, one inch at a time until I saw a half alighted man with a long red, throbbing scar on his cheek.  
I screamed.

Gale Pov  
I did not like this…at all.

What if the so called drunk 'Haymitch' turned on us. There could be an award if he told the Capitol this information.

Peeta was so careless with Katniss's life. If she died, I would personally kill him for all of his mistakes.  
I watched him and Primrose walk together to the door, I hesitantly took a few steps up

as Prim knocked smartly with her knuckles on the door.

"What, who is it what do you wannnnt?"

I looked at Haymitch, and he was obviously drunk. I sighed, life was great wasn't it?  
I looked over at Peeta and his face was distorted in disappointment. I didn't really know why.

"I say, say, what do you little girls come from here?"

Prim looked on the verge of laughing so I quickly shushed her while Peeta talked.  
He seemed more angry than disappointed now.

He led us into the house and shut the door so he could face Haymitch in a closed out space.

"Haymitch! How could you? I thought after both of your participants actually lived for once you wouldn't get drunk anymore! I know it's a hard habit to break but seriously, you managed to stay sober while training us! So why are you doing this now?"

Peeta's words seemed to affect him at first, pain touched his eyes…then suddenly rage.

"You wanna know why I get drunk all the time? Because you guys shouldn't been the ones to survive! My daughter should have! But she never got the chance! 7 years ago she died in the Hunger games! First one out, I hadda watch her be beaten to death with a freaking bat! A bat! A bat! A stinking metal bat…first one out…blood everywhere….Angela sobbing…did it slowy too…started with her legs…he was a monster he was…hungry for blood was he!"  
I watched horrified as Haymitch fell in a sobbing pile to the ground, crying out for his lost daughter.


	7. Giving it Away

Sorry Everybody but I can no longer finish this story. Mainly because I just lost the interest in it and got a major case of writers block. And plus I haven't read the story in a long time and have kind of forgotten a lot of details. So if you want to take it over just review me and tell me and you can have it. Once again—sorry everybody!

-Twilightluverperson


End file.
